


You Look Just Like Him

by PilotInTheStars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Hint of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilotInTheStars/pseuds/PilotInTheStars
Summary: Jacen dyes his hair temporarily, and it makes him look even more like someone he never got the chance to know.





	You Look Just Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> This came to my head the night of the finale, and I'm glad I jotted it down when I remembered it. 
> 
> (Before you begin, I just want to preface that I think that Jacen is _totally_ a momma's boy, and I will go down with that headcanon until I die.)

Jacen wiped his face with a washcloth and stared down at the sink. After a deep breath, he looked up to see his face in the mirror, and almost didn’t recognize himself. 

He was being sent on a short mission to investigate possible illegal spice dealing on an Outer Rim planet, and he and Poe agreed that perhaps it would be best if he temporarily dyed his previously bright green hair to a more natural color in order to be more undercover. Jacen didn’t have the energy at the moment to snark back that the green was his natural hair color. 

After massaging the goopy dye into his scalp and taking a shower, Jacen’s hair was now a medium brown, and he was just glad that the temporary hair dye worked. It would wash out in a few rotations. 

But would his brown hair make the green tinge on his ears stand out? He rotated his head from side to side. Well, there was nothing to do about that. If he just tried to keep attention away from him, he’d be fine.

Jacen sighed and exited the fresher. But before he found Poe and left, he was going to find his mother. 

He knew she was always anxious when he left on a mission, but he’d rather have her watching over him then not. But he hated to make her worried. 

His mother stood outside an X-Wing, reading over plans on a datapad. She somehow knew he was coming (Jacen swore it was the Force, to be able to sense him just like that), and looked up. She nearly dropped what she was holding. 

Jacen smiled sheepishly as she made the strides toward him. 

“It’s only temporary,” he told her, before she could say anything. “I swear – the package says it washes out in a couple days.”

His mother looked up at him, which still made him feel weird, even though he had grown taller than her practically overnight over three years ago, and he was only an inch or two taller. 

“You just… look so much like him.”

 _His father._ Jacen had heard a million stories about his father, the Jedi Knight, and had seen the murals and drawings Sabine made of him. When he was younger, he could spend ages just looking at that man. He seemed kind. He seemed brave. And he wished he had gotten the chance to know him. 

“Oh.”

“That’s not a bad thing. You’ve always looked like him,” his mother told him, reaching up to brush a strand of hair out of his face.

“I miss the green,” she admitted.

“Yeah, I do too.”

She sighed and he tilted his head to the side as she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“Promise me you’ll come home."

“I will.”

She opened her arms, and Jacen instinctively went to them. Her embrace was comforting as ever, and he would stay in it forever if he could. 

“I love you, Jacen.”

“I love you too, Momma.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely planning on writing more Jacen in the future. Perhaps as a way to fill the Rebels-shaped hole in my heart?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
